


December 16, 2017: The Perfect Shot

by D_Tofu



Series: No Matter When, I'll Always Love You (A College AU for Kinkance Week 2018) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because I can, Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Midwestern Lance, Toy Guns(?), just straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Tofu/pseuds/D_Tofu
Summary: For day two of Kinkance week 2018.Arus' Wintery Wonderland. The best carnival to ever grace the town. Green goo and great games. It even has a feature game: Sharpshooter's Roundup!Bets are made. Lance knows he's going to win. Ryan doesn’t know it yet, but he’s going down hard. He never misses his shot. (Ryan knows he’s going to lose, like he knows that Lance is a champion archer. But he has a plan.)





	December 16, 2017: The Perfect Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of Kinkance week 2018. The prompt is "Day of Triumph".
> 
> Check out the event at https://lance-and-ryan-week.tumblr.com
> 
> Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish it within the one and a half hours challenge I set for myself. The story kind of fought me. The idea came easily, but the execution was hard. I'm not sure how happy I am with it.

Brightly colored flyers carpeted all of the announcements boards and dorms that could be found on the Garrison University’s campus. Not even a half-asleep student could miss the large green and orange text yelling in their face. (The distinctively non-winter themed design also really stood out amongst the other advertisement.)

**ARUS’ ANNUAL WINTERY WONDERLAND**   
**THE BEST WINTER CARNIVAL IN THE GALAXY**   
**SNOW SCULPTURE, SHOPPING, GAMES, AND THE WORLD FAMOUS FROZEN GREEN GOO**   
**DECEMBER 1ST THRU DECEMBER 17TH**   
**LOCATED AT 1984 LION AVENUE**

* * *

 

Lance was heading back to his dorm to nap away that bad last final. (A regular Iverson exam was already terrible enough. His demonic finals were just near impossible.) All he wanted was his warm bed and a bucket of puppy chow to drown his sorrows away. (Chocolate solves all problems.) At least, he had tomorrow to look forward too. It was the last day before he and Ryan both left and they were going out on a date! Where to? They had no idea yet. (They’re indecisive and too overworked to figure out the exact logistics. At least they got the time nailed down.)

As he walked towards his dorm, he spotted a gaudy flyer plastered over his and Hunk’s nameplates. It definitely wasn’t there when he left this morning. (But he was really paying much attention to anything at that time. It was too early and he had Iverson to worry about...) However, it did seem to give a good solution to his date problem...

* * *

 

"Thanks for coming with me! I don’t know why I’ve never come here before.” Lance was bundled up in the warm wool jacket and a large scarf that covered his mouth when he shrugged his shoulders. (He was also wearing the most intense thermal shirt and leggings and all of the heat packs that he could stuff in his baby blue sweater. But no one needs to know that, especially Pidge. Not everyone can be incapable of feeling the chill in his bones.)

“It’s no problem. I’ve always heard about the fair, but this is also my first time here.” chuckled Ryan, whose winter wear was minimal in comparison to his boyfriend’s. (But in Lance’s opinion, that leather jacket did wonders for his already broad shoulder and tall stature.) “I’ve had a lot of people tell me to avoid the Goo? It apparently tastes like lime and kale had a baby and ran it through the wash cycle.”

“Yea… That description is enough to keep me away.” Looking around, the fair seemed pretty standard for something of its size. Parents were corralling their children from one game stall to the next. Couples were looking at vendor’s holiday-themed items. Friends were daring each other to try the infamous goo.  
One stall caught Lance’s eye. Neon letters blinked out at him and stuffed lions lined the walls surrounding the neon targets. (Also, this small mustached man was yelling something about probability and statistics at anyone and everyone who passed by.)

“Do you want to play that game?” Ryan lightly nudged Lance.

“Only if you aren’t afraid of being my competitor.” teased Lance.

“Not at all, babe. We can even make it more interesting.”

“How so?”

“Loser has to do whatever the winner wants?”

Lance thoughtfully tapped his chin. (Thinking of something that he likes that he probably cloud never convince Ryan to otherwise do is harder than you would first imagine it to be. The boy’s perfect.) “Then… If I win, you have to watch all of  _Space Cat Rangers_  with me when we next see each other. AND I want a big cake.”

Ryan smiled softly, “That sounds like a prize for both of us.”

“Oh… Well, what do you want?”

“Mmm… I can’t think of anything now. I’ll let you know when I do.”

They approached the booth, vigor and excitement running through their veins. (But for completely different reasons.)

“Welcome young couple! I see a 99.9% chance of you playing our feature game. Sharpshooter’s Roundup! Pick up your laser rifles and get ready to blast your way to victory!”

Lance picked up a fat blue and white rifle. It’s black features made it look like something out a cartoon action show. Ryan doesn’t know it yet, but he’s going down hard. He never misses his shot. (Ryan knows he’s going to lose like he knows that Lance is a champion archer. But he has a plan.)

* * *

 The buzzer rings loud and clear. One side has finished the other is left in the metaphorical dust. Ryan missed all but one target, but Lance got all of them. (And in record time.)

“YES! I hope you’re ready for January! We’re going to watch until we drop!” The blue-eyed boy smiled at his boyfriend, feeling a need to do a victory dance. (He’ll wait until he gets back to his room. His hands miss the warmth of his pockets and Ryan’s hands.)

Ryan hugged Lance from behind. “Actually, we can do it in December. I bought tickets.”

Lance turned around and stared up at Ryan in awe. “Wait… What do you mean? Are you coming to visit me!” (His heart needs to be quieter. Its loud beating is ringing in his ear.)

“I’ll only be there from the 26th to the 30th.” A deep blush decorated the taller boy’s cheeks. “I talked to Veronica and she said that your parents were okay with it. My moms wanted me back for the holidays though, but they were willing to let me go for a couple of days. Although, you’re going to have to come over next year. They insist-”

Ryan was cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting his and a pair of warm arms surrounding his neck. Lance McClain didn’t know he could fall harder for Ryan Kinkade than he already had. He may not be a perfect shot, but he certainly knew how to hit Lance’s heart right on the mark.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my headcanons is that Lance (and Shiro, but he's not mentioned here) grew up in the midwest. I'm an Asian-American kid who grew up in the Midwest, so it tickles my heart when characters of color are from there. Partially because people keep telling me it's weird. "I didn't know that there were Asians in ." It's a good laugh. 
> 
> Also, puppy chow is apparently a very Midwestern thing. If you like chocolate, peanut butter, and sugar, I highly suggest it.
> 
> Recipe: https://www.geniuskitchen.com/recipe/puppy-chow-or-monkey-munch-74048?ftab=reviews
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! (There isn't much on there yet. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to put on it.)
> 
> Tumblr: https://dofu-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
